


Salsa and Surprises

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cliché as fuck, fake married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Fluff Friday trope series: fake married!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Salsa and Surprises

“We’ve got eyes on you. Don’t forget to smile, lovebirds,” Morgan said gleefully into your earpiece. You cursed at him under your breath.

“C’mon, it won’t be that bad,” Spencer said, with a little half-smile, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to his side.

“You’ve never seen me dance,” you answered mournfully, but you hooked an arm around his waist, trying not to think about all the places your bodies were touching, and the two of you made your way down the sandy path to the resort’s beachside dance floor.

The sun was low in the orange-streaked purple sky, and the little cabana-style open-air club was hung with strings of Christmas lights and paper lanterns, providing low golden light. All around you, couples danced to the slow, romantic Latin guitar music. Spencer led you into the middle of the dance floor with a steady hand on the small of your back. 

For a moment, you let yourself believe that the two of you were really here as newlyweds, enjoying this place together, instead of just providing bait for the so-called “Honeymoon Killer.”

Spencer turned to face you, sliding one hand into position on the curve of your waist, the other hand clasped with yours. He looked down at you with a little smile, sweet and reassuring, and your breath caught in your throat slightly.

“Nothing to be nervous about. Follow my lead,” he said softly.

With a thrill of not-unpleasant shock, you realized that he actually knew what he was doing; he guided you, just the slightest pressure of one hand or the other, and your steps fell into rhythm together, bodies separated by maybe an inch or two of close humid ocean air. You’d expected him to be all elbows and angles, but he was graceful, swaying, making it look fluid and natural.

You were reminded, not for the first time lately, that this was not the same awkward Reid you’d first met… not that the awkwardness had stopped you from crushing on him, hard, since your very first days with the team. This, though? This was almost unfair, the confidence in his hands and his smile, the way he moved with you; even if you weren’t already head over heels for the geek you knew, this new side of him would’ve brought your crush to debilitating levels.

“Where’d you learn how to do this?” you asked breathlessly, trying not to stare too obviously at his mouth.

He gave you a self-deprecating little shrug and a shy smile. “Music is just math, really. If you can hear the beat, you can follow it.”

Before you could process that, he was leading you into a little twirl, spinning you under his arm, and then he pulled you in close, flush against him this time. If you turned your head slightly, you could’ve kissed the sharp line of his jaw.

“You are full of surprises,” you whispered.

“Is that a good thing?” he asked, and _there_ was a hint of the nervous, nerdy doctor you were used to.

“Yes. It really is.”


End file.
